Ke Kondangan
by Rosly Namikaze
Summary: Kali ini Akatsuki akan pergi ke kondangan. Bagaimana aksi-aksi akatsuki? Dan undangan apakah itu?


halooo Minna-san

Ryuu balik lagi membawa fic yang gak kalah ancur nan gaje.  
Ini fic pertama ku,sebenernya sih bukan,yang dulu udah ku delete.  
Ah yasudah langsung aja ya!.

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei,itu ayah saya *plak*. Rate: T ajah!.

Sumary: Akatsuki pada datang ke undangan pernikahan undangan pernikahan siapakah? supaya tau baca aja sendiri *gak sopan,di cingcang*.

Happy RnR!.  
_

-Ke Kondangan-

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah pulau terpencil,hutan terpencil,dan sebuah gua yang terpencil juga,  
bahkan orang-orang nya pun pada terpencil di mana-mana (?).

"Tok tok tok" Seseorang mengetuk pintu markas kediaman Akatsuki.  
"Ya ya ya tunggu sebentar,un!" Kata si Dei sambil pergi mendekati pintu markas.  
"Krekkk" Pintu pun di buka si Dei.  
"Ya di sini kediaman Akatsuki,ada perlu apa ya?" Tanya si Dei dengan tampang yang di buat se asem-asem nya (?).  
"Oh iya,perkenalkan nama saya Naruto" Kata seseorang tadi sambil mengulurkan tangan nya.  
"Em nama ku Deidara ato bisa juga di sebut Dei-chan si banci kaleng" Kata si Dei asal,sambil berjabat tangan.  
"Oh" Si Naruto hanya ber oh-ria ngeliat tampang si Dei yang penuh jepitan jemuran.  
"Iya terus ada perlu apa mas?" Tanya si Dei ketus.  
"Ehmm,saya kesini cuman mau mengantarkan surat undangan ini" Kata Naruto sambil memberikan undangannya.  
"Oh,thanks ya cuy" Kata si Dei sambil menutup pintu se kenceng-kencengnya.  
"Bruggg" Pintu markas ketutup sangat amat rapat.  
(AN: pintu markasnya terbuat dari besi baja)  
"Adawww,sakit euy" Si Naruto tereak tereak kesakitan sambil pegang pegang jidat nya yang udah nyendol segede telor.  
Si Dei cuman cuek bebek,dengernya.  
(An: si Dei lagi kalah maen gapleh ama si Sasori makanya dia cuman ngambek ngambek gaje)  
_

Di ruang tengah markas.

"Undangan apaan tuh?" Tanya si pengemar boneka babi eh barbie maksudnya.  
"Tau ah" Ucap si Dei ketus,sambil melembar undangan itu ke sembarang tempat.  
"Hap" Si Pain sukses menangkap nyamuk,layaknya katak Jiraya (lah kirain undangan nya).  
"Kep" Si Hidan sukses nangkap kupu-kupu,layaknya cecak di rumah author (lah kirain undangan yang tadi).  
"Pok" Si Tobi sukses gak nangkep apa apa yang ada malahan jatoh ke lantai.  
"Hm hm" Giliran si Konan yang bergumam gak jelas.  
Kertas undangan itu sukses mendarat di pangkuan neng Konan dengan selamat (ceile peke neng segala).  
Segera di buka nya undangan itu oleh Konan si ratu kertas asal pok ame-ame eh amegakure maksudnya.  
"What,apa,nani,gak salah nih?" Tereak KOnan yang sukses membuat semua kaget dan menatap Konan dengan tatapan sadis (?).  
"..." Hening semua mata (minus konan) tertuju kepada ceuceu Konan,masih dengan tatapan heran.  
"Huwaaa kenapa Jiraya harus nikah sama tsunade,gue kan cinta mati ama bang Jiraya,huwaaa" Konan teriak histeris.  
Yang lain kaget setengah mati dengernya.  
Pain yang denger nya langsung syok dan kejang-kejang.  
Hidan yang lagi nangkap kupu-kupu langsung segera mengadakan ritual.  
Tobi yang jatoh, mendadak pingsan seketika.  
Itachi yang dengernya langsung timbul noda hitam dan keriputnya makin panjang.  
Kisame yang lagi ngomong ama ikannya langsung di banting-banting aquariumnya.  
Sasori yang lagi maen gapleh langsung mendadak gila.  
Deidara yang lagi kalah maen gapleh mendadak sakalor.  
Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit,duitnya di sobek-sobek seketika.  
Zetsu yang lagi ngelap pot tanemannya tiba-tiba penyakit sumanto nya kumat,bahkan lebih parah.  
Konan yang liat cuman cengo gak jelas.  
_

Setelah insiden gak jelas tadi pun berlangsung,akhirnya mereka pun sadar kembali.  
"Eh kita kan bakal kekondangan nih" Pain memulai pembicaraan "Iya terus gimana senpai,terusin dong" Kata si Tobi yang udah duduk manis sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya (lho emang keliatan)  
"Jadi kita harus punya baju baru dong,makanya ayo kita shoping cuy" Si Pein mulai bergaya ala supermen.  
"Lets Go ketua" Semua tereak tereak semangat (minus Kakuzu).  
Yah akhirnya akatsuki pun mulai shoping ke Mall Konoha,dan belanja segala rupa,  
mulai dari BH (?),bikini,CD(celana dalem),dan lainnya (author ngeres nih)0.o.  
Akatsuki pun berbelanja ria di mall Konoha.  
_

Hari pernikahan

"Eh udah siap semua?" Tanya si ketua bego *plak*.  
"Udah,oke,sip,beres" Jawab para anak buahnya yang gak kalah bego *di hajar Akatsuki*.  
"Oke lah kalo begitu lets go" Tereak si Pain dengan semangat 45.  
"Senpai kita naek apaan ke sana?" Tanya si Tobi yang mendadak pinter.  
"Tenang, kita rampok aja mobil orang ntar di jalan" Kata si Pain enteng (dasar orang kriminal *plak*).  
"Oke deh kalo begeto" Semua tereak lebay.  
Akatsuki akhirnya pergi naek mobil dari hasil nyolong tadi.  
Di perjalanan mereka memutar lagu ajep ajep layaknya di diskotik.  
Yah jadi sebelum ke kondangan Akatsuki dugem dulu.  
Mereka pergi shubuh-shubuh karena jarak markas ke Konoha city itu jaraknya jauh banget,  
sekitar perjalanan dari Indonesia ke Amrik 0.o.

-xXx-

Di tempat lokasi

"Cekiitttt" Salah satu mobil berhenti dengan tragiss (?),ya siapa lagi kalo bukan mobil angkot hasil nyolong akatsuki.  
Apalagi yang jadi supirnya tuh si Pein ketua bego *plak*  
yang di otak nya tuh cuman bokep,bokep mulu *buka aib,di cingcang*.  
"Ada apa ya,ada apa ya?" Para tamu undangan bertanya tanya.  
"Jreng,jreng,jreng kami datang" Akatsuki bertereak-tereak gaje.  
Akatsuki muncul dengan tiba-tiba,yang membuat para undangan jantungan seketika.  
Dan kostum akatsuki yang sangat super duper aneh yang membuat tamu undangan syok dan kejang-kejang.  
Ya...  
Pein : pake kostum ala Ustad,plus sorban,kopeah,sarung,pierching,kacamata jadul,pake sepatu ala rokers.  
Konan : pake kostum ala putri salju,plus kalung dari bawang,minyak nyongnyong,make up yang kaya sundel bolong.  
Sasori : pake kostum ala pemaen bola,plus kalung teddy bear,plus sepatu ala penari balet.  
Deidara: pake kostum ala balerina,plus sepatu boot,anting sepanjang 1 meter,dan rambut yang pake konde.  
Hidan : pake kostum ala perenang cewek,plus jas hujan,bawa payung,pake syal yang kucel.  
Kakuzu : pake kostum ala cewek dari arab,plus pake cadar,pake kacamata item,bawa dompet,sandal jepit.  
Itachi : pake kostum ala michael jeksen (?),plus pake kacamata ala saykoji,pake sepatu pentopel,rambutnya di iket dua.  
Kisame : pake kostum ala orang gila,plus pake kacamata yang gedenya minta ampun,bawa payung,bawa kantong keresek.  
Tobi : pake kostum ala supermen,plus kerudung,pake bondu,pake make up ala jeng kelin (topeng nya di buka).  
zetsu : pake kostum ala orang ke kuburan,bawa payung item,bawa kembang,make up kaya sundel bolong.  
(nih akatsuki mau ke kondangan ato ikutan cosplay sih?).  
Tamu undangan yang liat cuman cengo.  
Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam akatsuki berpose se asem-sem nye,mereka pun beraksi.  
"Woy penonton goyang yuu asssek" Tiba-tiba si Dei naek ke panggung dan menampilkan goyangan gerjajinya.  
"Oke gue yang nyanyi" Kata si Pain yang langsung naek panggung "Tombo ati..ada lima perkaranya,yang pertama..." Si Pain nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.  
Yah, lagu Tombo ati di iringi goyangan maut dari si Dei,gimana jadinya bayangin sendiri *plak*.  
Penonton yang baru sadar langsung nimpukin Akatsuki pake tomat,piring,es krim,pisang de el el.  
Dan Pesta tersebut pun kacau karena kedatangan Akatsuki.  
Akatsuki pun hidup dengan sangat mengenaskan.

-THE END-

Gimana fic nya? ancur ya?  
Yah maaf,maaf saja kalo fic nya ancur,gaje dll.  
Kalo bisa di Review ya!

NO FLAME...


End file.
